La Prometida de Sasuke
by Luna Haruno
Summary: Hola soy Sakura Luna provengo de un aldea desparecida para las naciones. Mi misión es cuidar a mi prometido Sasuke Uchiha/ en realidad es cuidar que su destino se cumpla. En está aldea se guardan muchos secretos estás listo para descubrirlos?
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayo vengo con una historia nueva espero que les guste por cierto los cap van a ser un poquitín cortos y también este cap es más narración de nuestra protagonista ya en las otras es más dialogo jejeje xD_

_Espero que lo disfruten y comenten plis les agradecería mucho si me corrigen y me ayudan a seguir está historia!_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen los utilizo por diversión son del gran Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**A Leer **_

_La prometida de Sasuke_

_Primer Cap: Pasado_

En estos momentos me encuentro camino a Konoha, se preguntaran quien soy pues soy Sakura Luna y está es mi historia. Primero debería decirles mi aspecto físico bien soy delgada, mido 1.60, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos jades y cabello rosado. Si sé que es un poco extraño pero a mí me gusta.

Provengo de una aldea llamada la Aldea de la Luna la cual en estos momentos se encuentra desaparecida para las demás naciones, porque muy simple es un secreto que no tengo permitido hablarles, tal vez más adelante se los diré pero todo a su debido tiempo.

Esta aldea se caracteriza por sus poderes, si como lo oyeron Poderes nosotros tenemos chakra y poderes, pero solo la familia principal es bendecida con todos los poderes para sí gobernar la aldea. Bueno les daré un ejemplo como unos tienen el poder de dominar el agua a su antojo y así con diferentes elementos, también tenemos la capacidad de invocar todo tipo de animales a nuestro antojo sin ningún contrato de por medio.

Otras de nuestras habilidades es ver el pasado, presente y futuro de las personas con las que hacemos vínculos, además de invocar a los muertos y también sus cuerpos para la batalla se podría decir que son zombis y sus almas. De igual forma los poderes que manejamos a nuestro antojo son los cuatro elementos como tierra, agua, fuego y aire y del mismo modo el rayo, la luz y la oscuridad.

Yo soy la hija de los jefes de la aldea y por consiguiente tengo todos estos poderes a mi disposición. Mi okaa-san se llama Ayame Luna ella es delgada, mide 1.65, piel blanca, ojos cafés y pelirroja su cabello es largo, es estricta pero muy amorosa dependiendo de la situación. Mi otou-san se llama Kenji Luna él es alto, mide un 1.85, piel blanca, ojos jades y cabello plateado si sé que es extraño pero es lindo lo tiene corto por cierto.

Se preguntarán por qué los dos se apellidan Luna eso es porque mi okaa-san al casarse con mi otou-san le pusieron el apellido de mi otou-san, el apellido de soltera es Saeki, lindo no.

Mi okaa-san y otou-san fueron mis senseis desde que tengo memoria ellos me han ayudado a controlar todos mis poderes y otras dos personas me enseñaron a usar mi chakra, aunque debo decir que me gustaría aprender jutsu medico quiero ayudar a los demás. En realidad no voy tan mal se jutsu básico de medicina pero quiero aprender más.

Recuerdo cuando:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Vamos tu puedes!- Gritaba una mujer a una pequeña niña de 3 años.

-No puedo Okaa-san me duele- se encontraba un pelirosa llena de heridas en todo su cuerpecito y en una de sus manos contenía una esfera de luz.

- Saku-chan tienes el poder solo úsalo y atácame con esa esfera que tienes ahí- lo decía apuntando a ese pequeño haz de luz.

-Hai- Sale corriendo la niña en dirección a la mujer para golpear con la esfera a la mujer , le faltaban unos pocos centímetros cuando lo esquiva y se impacta de lleno contra un árbol causando un hueco en este.

-Muy lenta Saku-chan la próxima vez podrás atinarme, anda vamos a descansar- dijo tomando a la niña de la manita.

-H…..ai-lo decía entre jadeos de cansancio por el duro entrenamiento recibido.

-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-:::-Fin del Flash Back :::-:::-:::-:::-:::-

Ese fue uno de mis entrenamientos más duros pase todo el día perfeccionando esa técnica y después de eso me puso a correr 30 vueltas a la aldea. Okaa-san puede ser muy exagerada en sus entrenamientos.

No solo entrene para ser buena líder de la aldea sino también para ser buena ninja y esposa, si como lo escucharon buena esposa ya que estoy comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha el hermano menor de Ita-kun e hijo de los líderes del clan Uchiha es por eso que ahora me encuentro de camino a la aldea de la hoja.

Mi misión es cuidar el destino de mí prometido y protegerlo de todo aquel que se interponga en su futuro que cabe destacar de pasó que ya lo vi. Y no es nada bueno lo que hará pero yo cambiare su destino dándole lo que más ansia. Saben las apariencias engañan y lo que vemos con nuestros ojos no es lo verdadero, no se pero todos podemos burlarnos del destino más si ya lo has visto.


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

_Ohayo como están muchas Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y quiero aclarar algo hay OCC en los personajes y los pensamientos iran en otra letra._

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto_

_Luu-chan26: Arigato! Espero que sigas este fic._

_Dulcecito311: Gracias! Espero no defraudarlos!_

_ : Arigato!_

_Solchu:Arigato! _

_Anto: Arigato!_

_Voy a llorar porque me dan ánimos para seguir. También estaré actualizando todos los Sábados ya que los cap están muy largos y así tengo tiempo para revisarlos bien para llevarles lo mejor a ustedes! A leer!_

_**2 Cap: Naruto Uzumaki**_

En este momento estoy divisando las grandes puertas de Konoha se ven tan imponentes nunca había visto unas puertas tan grandes como esas, bueno solo las de la mansión en la que vivimos mis padres y yo en la aldea pero nada se compara con estas puertas. Saben me da pena pensar que las personas vivan rodeadas de grandes murallas, no se sentirán presos en su propia aldea.

Avanzo hasta las grandes puertas de Konoha encontrando en su camino un pequeño obstáculo los ninjas que cuidaban de las puertas principales de la aldea.

-Que haré no quiero darle explicaciones a nadie que no sea el Hokage sobre el porqué estoy aquí-decía una Sakura pensativa ideando una forma de pasar sin ser vista.

-Ya se- en ese momento empieza hacer una serie de posiciones de manos-Jutsu de invisibilidad- en ese momento comienza a desaparecer poco a poco sin quedar rastro de Sakura.

Pasó inadvertida para los ninjas de la entrada obteniendo éxito en su pequeña misión autoimpuesta. Deshizo el jutsu y se dirigía al despacho del Hokage cuando.

-Cuidado!- Lo grito un chico rubio de ojos azules y con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

-Pero que ra….- No pudo terminar la frase nuestra pelirosa ya que se encontraba en el suelo y con el chico encima de ella.

-Mmmm- dijo el chico cuando vio que tenia a una chica debajo de él observo y pudo ver que era una chica hermosa con cabello rosa largo por la cadera , piel blanca , labios finos y unos hermosos ojos jades.

-Etto… te podrías levantar es que me siento incomoda- decía la ojijade con un pequeño sonrojo ya que el chico la observaba mucho y no estaba acostumbrada a llamar tanto la atención.

-Gomenasai - dijo el chico sonrojado por darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban el encima de ella, se levanto rápido por vergüenza le ofreció su mano para levantar a la pelirosa.

-Tranquilo seguro que tuviste motivos para correr así o me equivocó- lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Jejeje si bueno yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y seré el futuro hokage de la aldea de la hoja… Dattebayo- Lo dijo con pose de victoria y una gran sonrisa.

-Jajaja ya lo creo Uzumaki-san. Yo me llamo Sakura mi apellido no es importante y seré la mejor kunoichi que pueda existir- dijo con altanería y con una sonrisa.

_- Es muy simpático este chico me gustaría conocer su futuro se ve que tiene un corazón muy puro y noble, lo que muy poco existe que pasaría él, también veo tristeza en su rostro una tristeza profunda me encantaría ayudarlo en algo-pensó la ojijade _

-Oh que lindo nombre Sakura-chan, no eres de esta aldea verdad?- dijo Naruto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Acertaste Uzumaki-san vengo de otra aldea pero me voy a quedar a vivir un tiempo aquí. Te gustaría acompañarme hasta la oficina del Hokage-sama?- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-Claro Sakura-chan, pero porque me dices Uzumaki-san es muy formal?-

-Es que he sido criada con que tengo que tratar con respeto a todos los que conozco, te prometo que cuando te conozca más te llamaré por tú nombre Uzumaki-san- lo mencionó sonriendo la pelirosa.

-Quieres ser mi amiga?- Esto le extraño al pelirrubio ya que él es odiado por todos los de la aldea y los forasteros nunca le pusieron atención suficiente. Nadie le había hablado tanto y tratado tan bien el único que se preocupaba por él era el viejo del hokage y eso le extrañaba y le alegraba.

-Claro que quiero ser tu amiga, porque no lo sería si con lo poco que tengo de hablarte ya me caes bien y aunque no te des cuenta creo que ya eres mi amigo- sonrió con felicidad Sakura ya que podía ver que era especial.

Naruto quedo sin habla ya lo consideraba un amigo y eso le dio mucha felicidad, ella sería su primera amiga, su primer lazo con alguien y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

-Gracias Sakura-chan me haces muy feliz- dijo el rubio abrazando a su nueva amiga y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Cuando Naruto abrazó a Sakura ella pudo ver toda la vida del rubio ya que se había creado un lazo entre ellos, cosa fundamental para ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro del rubio. Lo que vio de su pasado fue la pérdida de sus padres, observo que él era el zorro de las nueve colas, también lo triste y solitaria que era su vida tanto pasada como presente. El futuro bueno era bastante interesante pero para que decir si algún día se haría realidad.

-Bueno Uzumaki-san vamos donde el hokage y de pasó cuéntame sobre tus preferencias y sueños- lo toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar hacia la torre.

En todo el camino pasó hablando del ramen, que puedo decir yo Sakura Luna tengo afición por los dulces pero no como Uzumaki-san es increíble solo ramen conoce y es divertido escucharlo hablar con tanta devoción hacia una comida. Su sueño de ser hokage para que los demás lo reconozcan es muy lindo y noble un sueño único como él. Así que pese a quien le pese yo ayudaré por ese hermoso sueño de Uzumaki-san.

Llegaron al despacho del hokage.

-Viejo!-grito a todo pulmón el rubio-Sakura-chan viene a verlo-

-Naruto!- Grito el hokage-deja de gritar si estoy aquí cerca de ti- lo dijo enfadado.

Guardo la compostura y se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

-Dile que pasé-dijo el hokage

-Como está Hokage-sama es un gusto volverlo a ver-hablo Sakura con mucho respeto y con una reverencia acompañada.

-Oh pero si es la pequeña Sakura, aunque ya no estés tan pequeña te has vuelto una señorita muy hermosa-mencionó el hokage- Déjanos solos Naruto tengo cosas que hablar con ella-dijo el hokage.

-Si viejo está bien, te espero afuera Sakura-chan-mencionó el rubio.

-Si está bien- sonrió Sakura

-Bien que te trae por aquí Luna-sama-

-No me trate con tanto respeto Hokage-sama sé que mi aldea es muy respetada por las naciones ninja, pero no se tome tantos formalismos conmigo-

-Bien, pero que pasó con tu aldea donde están. Desaparecieron un poco antes de la masacre Uchiha-

-Solo puedo decirle que mi aldea se encuentra bien lo único que hicimos fue poner una barrera de invisibilidad para no poder vernos, por asuntos que son estrictamente de la aldea-

-Tranquila lo entiendo perfectamente, entonces a que vienes a esta aldea?-

-Hokage-sama pido permiso de quedarme en la aldea por un tiempo indefinido, si me lo permite y también servir a su aldea como kunoichi de está misma.

-Que planea tu aldea, sé que no vienes sin razón a servir a una aldea que no es la tuya-

- Vengo a cuidar a mi prometido-Frunció el ceño Sakura.

-Veo que no te agrada la idea de tu prometido, pero ya no hay ningún compromiso ya que sus padres murieron lo que lleva a que tú quedes libre de tu compromiso con él-

-No esté tan seguro de eso-Lo mencionó con una mirada cargada de misterio.

-Por qué lo dices?- dijo el hokage muy intrigado por sus expresiones.

-Las promesas se toman muy enserio en nuestra aldea si las "partes" no están presentes igual sigue siendo compromiso por el acuerdo firmado y no hay manera de salir de esto- Dijo enfatizando en partes como la palabra clave.

El hokage pensó que me quera decir con esto.

-Tomate el tiempo necesario y mañana te daremos un equipo para que empieces como kunoichi lo más pronto, el examen para ser genin será mañana a primera hora antes que empiece la academia. La pregunta es en dónde vivirás en este tiempo-

-Bueno pensaba que me diera las llaves del departamento de mis padres si no es mucha la molestia ya que ahí me podre instalar porque está amueblada solo limpiarla y listo estará como nueva-

-Claro el departamento déjame buscarlas y ya te las doy-dijo el hokage empezó a buscar por los estantes de el escritorio y las encontró.

-Toma aquí las tienes, espero que cuides de Sasuke ha sufrido mucho por su familia ya no es el mismo al que conociste Sakura-

-Eso lo sé tranquilo estaré bien, Arigato por todo Hokage -sama- Salió del despacho y en una de las paredes se encuentra apoyado Naruto esperando a su amiga.

-Naruto que te parece si me ayudas a limpiar el departamento en el que voy a vivir-expresó Sakura sonriendo.

-Claro Sakura-chan-

Fueron al supermercado a comprar productos de limpieza y comida para abastecer el refrigerador y la alacena, fueron al departamento abrieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Era un departamento de dos pisos en el de abajo se encontraba la sala el comedor y la cocina y en de arriba se encontraban tres cuartos cada uno con su respectivo baño.

Limpiaron la casa después de un rato quedo como nueva, luego Sakura preparó la cena para los dos como agradecimiento por ayudarla cocino ramen.

-Oh Sakura-chan es el mejor ramen que he probado en mi vida- decía un atragantado Naruto de ramen.

-Arigato- dijo la pelirosa

Después de esa cena de amigos Naruto se despidió de Sakura y volvió a su departamento, mientras ella lavo los platos y fue a darse un baño para prepararse para el siguiente día. Y cayo profundamente dormida mientras pensaba que había conocido a alguien sumamente especial.


	3. La prueba y Sasuke

_Ohayo! Gomen que no lo publique el sábado pero es que tenía una pijamada!_

_Espero que disfruten el cap de hoy!_

_Y los agradecimientos son para:_

_ : Que dicha que te haya gustado el capi espero que esté también._

_Uzuki Yu-Chan: Arigato por ponerme en tus favoritos._

_ 1: Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el cap como a mí haciéndolo._

_Anto: Arigato estoy muy emocionada que te guste a ti y a todas las que leen esté fic._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto._

_Tiene Occ!_

_Y sin tanto preámbulo A leer! _

_**3Cap: La prueba y Sasuke**_

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Konoha, apenas el sol se veía en el horizonte anunciando una nueva mañana. Se encontraba una pelirosa en la torre Hokage para que le aplicaran la prueba para convertirse en genin de la hoja. Vestía con un short corto negro, blusa blanca con un estampado en negro de una flor de cerezo adelante y unas botas ninja negras, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas, se veía hermosa, esperaba pacientemente que llegará alguien para poder comenzar con la prueba aparte de que se sentía muy nerviosa por dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-Sakura Luna?-Pregunto un hombre alto con piel morena, cabello castaño peinado con una coleta alta corta.

-Si se le ofrece algo- dijo con una reverencia hacia el hombre la ojijade.

-Hola soy Iruka y seré el encargado de aplicarte el examen para que seas genin, el hokage quiere ver tu desempeño así que se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento 2 para ver tu prueba- dijo sonriendo hacia la niña.

-Si está bien no hay problema- dijo una feliz Sakura.

-Veo que eres una señorita muy educada-expresó un Iruka sorprendido de los modales de Sakura.

-Si jejeje me da pena-mencionó una pelirosa sonrojada por los halagos de Iruka.

-Bueno Sakura-san andando a tu prueba shinobi-

-Sí y no sea tan formal por favor- dijo Sakura apenada.

Después de esa pequeña conversación se fueron al campo de entrenamiento 2 para comenzar la prueba.

-Hola Sakura-chan estás lista para la prueba para ser genin-señaló el hokage al ver llegar a Iruka y Sakura.

-Si estoy más que lista-comentó una feliz Sakura.

-Bien, tus pruebas serán diferentes a las demás, Iruka ya sabe sobre que eres de la aldea de la Luna, pero tranquila ya nadie más lo sabrá. Bueno primero vas a ser jutsus básicos que todo genin tiene que saber, luego harás prueba de fuerza y agilidad y por ultimo queremos ver cuán desarrollado tienes tus poderes- mencionó el hokage con una sonrisa.

-Si-

-Vamos a empezar- dijo el hokage.

-Sakura tu primera prueba es de jutsu básico quiero que hagas un jutsu de transformación, de sustitución y clones de sombras- dijo Iruka con un semblante serio.

-Si está bien- Empezó con una serie de movimientos de manos y realizo con cada jutsu requerido de manera precisa y con una ejecución perfecta.

-Muy bien Sakura lo hiciste perfecto-dijo un muy sorprendido Iruka.

-Ahora vamos a la siguiente prueba que es de fuerza y agilidad, lo que haremos es ponerte pesas en las muñecas y en las piernas y tendrás que buscar los diferentes blancos y dar con un kunai en el centro de ellos-

-Bueno estoy lista-

-Bien- Empezó a poner pesas en sus muñecas y piernas de 1 kilogramo cada una-Listo puedes empezar cuando quieras.

-Tan solo un kilogramo- Pregunto una Sakura confundida.

- Porque lo dices si son 4 kilos en total y todo junto pesa bastante- Iruka con confusión en sus ojos.

-Etto… es que mi okaa-san me ponía pesas de hasta 1tonelada cada una-

-Que!- Gritaron los dos hombres que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento muy sorprendidos.

-Como tanto para tu edad una persona normal solo podría aguantar una tonelada en sus piernas y con mucho costo- dijo un sorprendido hokage.

-Jejeje Hokage-sama recuerde que yo no soy como los demás – recuerda una pelirosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hoy mi pequeña Saku-chan mejoraremos tu velocidad ninja- decía la madre de Sakura.

-Si, pero como lo haremos okaa-san?- mencionó una niña de 5 años.

-Bueno eso es muy fácil te pondré pesas pero no te las tienes que quitar por 6 meses, solo para bañarte y dormir te las quitaras-

-Hai-

Coloco pesas en sus piernas y brazos de 1 tonelada cada una con un equivalente de 4 toneladas. La niña cayó de bruces en el suelo.

-Okaa…san cuánto…. pesan estas pesas- trataba de levantarse con dificultad del suelo.

-Mmmm deja recordarme….ah sí una tonelada cada una Saku-chan!-expresó sonriendo su madre.

-¡Qué! Pero es mucho- todavía en el suelo.

-Bueno sé que podrás con esto- se va dejando a la niña levantándose.

Pasaron los 6 meses dónde no se quito sus pesas con ellas entrenaba, salía sus días libres a jugar entre otras cosas. Cabe decir que ella hasta podía correr normalmente con las pesas y hasta hacer los entrenamientos ninja que le ponían sus senseis.

-Llego el día de quitarte esas pesas Saku-chan!-decía una madre alegre de los progresos de su hija.

-Hai- Comenzó a quitarse cada una de las pesas hasta que quedo sin ellas-Listo.

-Muy bien, ahora quiero que corras y te muevas sin chakra y luego con chakra.

-Hai-

Emprendió con lo que su madre le pidió camino un poco y noto que lo hacía más rápido que antes, corrió y dio el mismo resultado. Luego aplicó chakra a sus pies y troto un poco se movía rápidamente, ni siquiera se veían sus movimientos por lo rápido que los realizaba.

-Excelente Saku-chan tienes una velocidad superior a los anbu, eso es muy bueno!- dijo su madre orgullosa.

-Pero okaa-san para que me servirá tener tanta velocidad?-preguntó curiosa la infanta.

-Pues muy simple esto te servirá para moverte más veloz que tus contrincantes y sobre todo para que no lean tus movimientos, ni las más grandes técnicas sucesorias verán tus movimientos tan raudos.

-Con lo de técnicas sucesorias hablas del Sharingan o el Byakugan?- mencionó la niña tratando de entender lo que su okaa-san quería decir.

-Exacto entendiste bien, cada línea sucesoria tiene su punto débil recuérdalo, la velocidad te dará el tiempo suficiente para que busques sus puntos débiles.

-Claro okaa-san lo tendré muy en cuenta- decía sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Al contar tres tu harás lo que se te pidió está bien?-expresó Iruka.

-Hai-se puso en posición esperando pacientemente la orden.

-1….2…3-

Solo sintieron una ráfaga de viento cruzar entre esos dos hombres. Su velocidad era impresionante solo se escuchaba dónde los objetivos que se encontraban en los arboles, suelo y hasta en lugares muy difíciles de alcanzar eran golpeados por un kunai de forma precisa. Solo faltaban dos objetivos más para terminar su prueba eran los más difíciles ya que uno se encontraba en un árbol situado casi en su punta y el otro detrás del árbol contiguo.

Pensaba en la manera de cómo acertar los dos blancos sin tener que moverse de su lugar, cuando se cruzó una idea en la cabeza paró su carrera y se colocó entre los dos árboles dio un salto y hizo 3 volteretas en el aire en el momento en que realizaba las volteretas lanzó los dos kunais a los objetivos faltantes dando en el blanco y de pasó dejando a dos sorprendidos hombres.

-Listo terminé-decía una orgullosa pelirosa de su hecho.

-Co…como lo hiciste eran veinte blancos y la prueba lo realizaste en tres minutos-dijo un Iruka muy sorprendido- cuando los genin normales y hasta los más brillantes de la generación tardaron entre seis a quince minutos.

-Jejeje ya le dije que no soy igual a todos-dijo una arrogante Sakura.

-Te felicito Sakura tienes un nivel anbu!-mencionó un hokage sorprendido.

-Bueno continuemos con la última prueba-expresó el hokage.

-Cla…claro hokage- decía un Iruka todavía en shock.

-Bueno tu última prueba es la demostración de poderes, tendrás que hacer una exposición de poder con cada elemento que posees-

-Comenzaré ahora si usted me lo permite Iruka-san.

-Si comienza por favor.

Cuando le indicaron que podía empezar así lo hizo, primero procedió a hacer un dragón de agua, luego realizó una estatua de tierra de ella misma, continuó con un fénix de fuego, por consiguiente creó un remolino en la palma de su mano. Siguió con un tigre hecho de rayos, una esfera de luz y posterior un lobo creado de oscuridad.

Los que presenciaron el espectáculo que la pelirosa logro hacer están estupefactos con lo que vieron, especialmente el hokage observando que a tan corta edad dominaba ya sus poderes como una experta.

-Sakura quiero hacerte una pregunta-mencionó un hokage serio.

-Claro proceda a preguntar lo que guste-dijo una Sakura dudosa.

-Desde cuando empezaste a entrenar-

-Pues eso fue a los 3 años Hokage-sama.

-A tan temprana edad?-expresó un hokage en shock.

-Comprendo que se sienta sorprendido pero es que mi okaa-san siempre me decía que los de la familia principal tiene que desarrollar los poderes antes que todos los niños de mi generación.

-Por eso te pusieron a entrenar tan joven verdad-dedujo el hokage.

-Por supuesto, ahora lo único que quiero aprender es el jutsu medico para ayudar a los demás.

-Me gustaría ayudarte así que tienes libre acceso de la biblioteca para que primero aprendas todo lo teórico del jutsu medico y luego buscaremos a quien te enseñe ese arte-habló el hokage sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Hokage-sama-reverenció al hokage.

-Bueno cada uno tiene que ir hacer sus deberes, Sakura ve con Iruka para que te de tu banda ninja y te presente a tu equipo con el que trabajaras. Felicidades has pasado con la mejor nota de todas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sakura-dijo sonriendo el hokage.

Sakura no cabía de felicidad y de un impulso abrazó al hokage.

-Gracias no puedo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Tranquila, tus padres y yo tenemos una relación muy estrecha y tu eres una niña muy especial nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca lo olvidaré Hokage-sama.

Después de está conmovedora escena se despidieron del hokage y procedieron a ir a la academia Iruka y Sakura, todo el camino fue muy ameno ya que conversaban de temas sin importancia. Llegaron a las instalaciones de la academia y entraron a la oficina de Iruka.

-Sakura-chan te felicito has hecho un buen trabajo, bienvenida a la aldea y ahora eres parte de la aldea de la hoja- colocó la banda de regulación en el cuello de la pelirosa.

-Arigato-sonriendo por ese honorable lugar.

-Vamos a tu aula para ponerte en el equipo correspondiente.

-Hai-

Mientras ellos caminaban hacia el aula asignada. Se encontraban un grupo de chicas peleando.

-No yo me voy a sentar con Sasuke-kun-decía una castaña.

-El es mío así que yo me siento con Sasuke-kun-otra niña del grupo.

Se preguntarán a que vienen toda está discusión pues todas las chicas de entre 12 y 13 años de edad se peleaban por sentarse con el chico más popular de la academia Sasuke Uchiha un chico alto para su edad de 1.66, ojos negros como la misma noche sin estrellas, pelo negro azabache como uno de los más finos y elegantes sementales de equinos y piel blanca como la nieve.

Se ubicaba en uno de los escritorios para 3 personas, todos los días sucedía lo mismo y esto molestaba de sobre manera al Uchiha pero no lo demostraba ya que el no demostraba sus sentimientos desde que hubo la masacre Uchiha, se convirtió en alguien extremadamente frío y arrogante.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta y era ni más ni menos que Naruto nuestro ninja cabeza hueca y rival de Sasuke.

-Hmp bobe- contesto el Uchiha serio.

-Teme-contesto de igual manera se sentaba juntos no porque querían sino porque el lugar asignado por su sensei fue juntos.

Le extraño de sobre manera que solo le contestará y no siguiera la discusión ya que siempre tenían discusiones y por obvias razones salía victorioso el Uchiha.

-Que bobe te golpeaste le cabeza y ahora actúas más baka de lo normal?-dijo el Uchiha dando a entender su poca importancia aunque en el fondo quería saber que había pasado para que actuará tan extraño, pero escuchen es bien en el fondo.

-Hoy estoy demasiado feliz para empezar a discutir conocí al más hermoso ángel-decía un embobado Naruto.

_Pensó Sasuke-ángel?-pero que es lo que dice este tarado para mí que se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte y comenzó a alucinar sobre que vio un ángel._

-Tarado te golpeaste fuerte he?-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si serás Teme no me golpee la cabeza, conocí a un ángel de pelo rosa y ojos como el más fresco césped y con piel de porcelana-habló un Naruto babeando.

-Hmp_-pensó que si se había golpeado fuerte._

-Alumnos-Grito Iruka- Vayan a sus asientos señoritas-

Por parte de todas se escucha un-Aaaaahhhhhh yo quería sentarme con Sasuke-kun.

-Bueno comenzaremos la clase ya saben que hoy se harán los equipos para ser genin, pero antes de eso les presentaré una nueva compañera. Pasa por favor-mencionó Iruka sonriendo.

Poco a poco la puerta se corre, todos con una gran curiosidad sobre saber quién sería su nueva compañera. Lo único que se escuchaban eran susurros diciendo:

-Será hombre o mujer-dijo un chico

-Será bonita o bonito-decía una chica entre otros susurros. Solo Sasuke pensaba-Esperó que no sea otra loca que me perseguirá por toda la aldea-pensó con pesar.

La puerta quedó abierta dejando entrar a la pelirosa, pero todos al estar tan ensimismados no la notaron.

-Chicos ella se llama Sakura y conformará alguno de los equipos-dijo Iruka.

Todos los chicos del salón posaron su mirada lo que vieron fue algo increíble frente a ellos se encontraba una pelirosa muy hermosa. Nadie se escuchaba por el shock que estaban todos hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

-Sakura-chan! Porque no me dijiste que estarías aquí-Gritó Naruto.

-Uzumaki-san gomen pero antes tenía que hacer la prueba-sonriendo Sakura.

Por parte de Sasuke no podía creer que el bobe tuviera razón ella no era como las demás eso era muy obvio era muy que esperaba era que no fuera como las otras chicas de molesta.

-Veo que ya has hecho amigos Sakura-decía un Iruka feliz porque Naruto conociera a alguien.

-Si-

-Bueno ve y siéntate entre Naruto y Sasuke-

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de su prometido observo el lugar dónde se encontraba. Sus miradas chocaron, lo que ella pudo ver era soledad y rencor en ellos.

-No es el mismo Sasuke que conocí-pensó Sakura-Ni me reconoce quiere decir que suprimió algunos recuerdos de su niñez.

Ellos ya se conocían al tener una relación estrecha la familia de Sakura con la de Sasuke.

- Flash Back -

Se ve una niña de 4 años con sus padres en las calles de Konoha.

-Okaa-san a dónde vamos-preguntaba la niña curiosa.

-Vamos a ver a la familia Uchiha y que veas a tu futuro esposo Saku-chan-dijo su madre.

-Okaa-san pero no estoy muy joven para eso?-

-Si mi vida eso lo sabemos es cuando ya seas grande que cases con él, mira ya llegamos-

Llegaron a una mansión central de ese barrio. Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, tomo las faldas de su madre y las apretó. Se ubicaba detrás de las piernas de su madre cuando apareció una mujer hermosa de piel blanca, ojos y cabello largo azabaches y una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola Ayame-dijo la mujer

-Hola tanto tiempo Mikoto-decía su madre.

-Está es la pequeña Sakura, Mikoto-

La niña solo se asomo un poco para ver a la mujer y luego se volvió a esconder.

-Vamos Saku-chan preséntate!-mencionó su madre.

-Ha…hai hola soy Sakura Luna un gusto conocerla Uchiha-san!-nerviosa Sakura.

-Es tan linda, y no me digas Uchiha-san mejor dime Mikoto-

-Si Uchi… gomen Mikoto-san-

-Vamos pasen les presentaré a mi familia-

-Arigato-dijeron Sakura y Ayame.

La casa era amplia lo primero que vieron fue la sala luego la cocina y en el segundo piso se encontraban los cuartos con sus respectivos baños y por último un hermoso jardín con un pequeño lago.

-Lamento que tengan que esperar pero Sasuke está en la academia e Itachi en una pequeña misión.-dijo Mikoto.

-Tranquila esperaremos a que lleguen los chicos-mencionó Ayame.

Pasaron esas horas tomando té y conversando, Sakura se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás de la casa ya que tuvo entrenamiento en la mañana de ese mismo día.

-Ya estoy en casa-se escuchó un grito proveniente en la entrada.

Las dos mujeres ven a un chico aproximadamente de 10 años con piel blanca, ojos negros como el carbón y cabello negro en una pequeña coleta baja y con dos líneas surcando sus ojos.

-Ayame, te presentó a mi hijo mayor Itachi-decía una orgullosa Mikoto.

-Pero que lindo chico Mikoto es un gusto conocerte yo soy Ayame Luna, amiga de Mikoto y futura suegra de Sasuke-

-Hola un gusto conocerla-dijo un serio Itachi.

-Cariño hazme el favor de llevar a la pequeña Sakura a la habitación de Sasuke para que descanse mejor-expresó Mikoto.

-Hmp está bien madre-después de mencionar esa oración voltio a ver a la niña que yacía en uno de los sillones de la casa profundamente dormida. Observo lo hermosa que era para su edad y que ella sería la esposa de su hermano. La cargo con cuidado para no despertarla y procedió a llevarla a la habitación de Sasuke, la deposito con cuidado en la cama de su Ototo-chan.

La despertó moviéndola un poco tenía mucha curiosidad de la niña que sería esposa de su Ototo. Él desde un principio no le agrado la idea de que alguno de los dos tendría que casarse con la hija de los líderes de la aldea de la Luna, menos que hubiera sido Sasuke el que se tuviera que casar, adoraba a su Ototo y quería que fuera feliz con la persona que amará.

-Mmmm-dijo la niña.

-Despiértate-mencionó Itachi.

La infanta abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un chico de 10 años mirándola con curiosidad. Se sonrojo violentamente al ver que la observaba con sus profundos ojos y cabe destacar que el chico era atractivo para su edad.

-Qui...quien eres-expresó una nerviosa y sonrojada pelirosa.

-Gomen mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke tu prometido-dijo sonriendo para calmar los nervios de la ojijade.

-Hola Uchiha-san mi nombre es Sakura Luna un gusto conocerte-sonriendo la pelirosa.

-No me digas Uchiha-san, dime Itachi-

-Hai Itachi-san-

En todo el rato en que Sasuke estuvo en la academia Itachi aprovechó para conocer a Sakura y se dio cuenta que era una niña muy dulce y muy madura para su edad. Ella pensaba que Itachi era un buen chico y le agradaba su actitud con ella.

-Okaa-san ya llegue-grito un pequeño niño desde la entrada.

Entró y encontró una mujer muy bella con su madre.

-Hijo te presentó a Ayame Luna, amiga de la familia y madre de tu prometida-mencionó Mikoto.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerla-expresó un pequeño Uchiha.

-Ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y luego bajan los 3 a comer, de acuerdo?-dijo Mikoto.

Subió a su cuarto un poco confundido por lo que había dicho su okaa-san ya que dijo que bajaran los 3 si eran 2, Itachi-chan y él por qué diría ó a su habitación y escuchó risas de niña y la voz de Itachi, entró y encontró una linda niña de ojos jades, cabello rosa y piel de porcelana sentada en su cama y un Itachi sentado junto a ella conversando muy animado.

-Hermano!-decía Sasuke.

-Hola Ototo mira que linda es tu prometida-mencionó Itachi

-Hola Sasuke-san un gusto en conocerte, yo me llamó Sakura-dijo una sonrojada pelirosa.

Sasuke se acercó a la ojijade la observo por un tiempo y comentó-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, quieres ser mi amiga-lo dijo sonriente y un poco sonrojado.

-Hai me gustaría ser tu amiga-sonriendo para Sasuke.

Desde ese momento entre los dos Uchihas y Sakura inició una gran amistad a tal punto que Sakura adoptó a Itachi como su hermano y le gustaba Sasuke ese niño tierno y gentil con ella.

-Fin del Flash Back-

_-No es el mismo que amé en mi infancia, siento que es un desconocido-pensó la pelirosa ya en su asiento._

-Bueno haremos los grupos para ser genin-dijo Iruka.

La mayoría de las chicas querían que Sasuke estuviera en su equipo. Comenzaron a decir los equipos hasta que llegó nombrar al equipo siete.

-El equipo siete será Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha-mencionó Iruka.

-Si Sakura-chan somos compañeros-dijo un alegre Naruto.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz que nos hayan puesto en el mismo grupo-expresó una sonriente Sakura.

-Todo sería perfecto si no nos tocará con el teme-comentó Naruto.

-Crees que estoy feliz con que me toque contigo bobe-frunció el ceño Sasuke-aparte que solo son unas molestias para llegar a mí objetivo.

-Tú teme eres….-pero Naruto fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Ya tranquilo Naruto él tendrá sus criterios para decir eso o no Sasuke-dijo una muy misteriosa Sakura.

-Hmp-mencionó Sasuke

-_Está chica siento como si ya la he conocido pero no se en donde-Hmp me está empezando a caer bien-pensó Sasuke._


	4. Kakashi y la prueba para ser genin

_Ohayo! Hoy les traigo otro cap espero que lo disfruten._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto!_

_Hay un Occ en los personajes y la letra diferente son los pensamientos._

_Los agradecimientos son para:_

_Uzuki-Yu-chan: Me alegro mucho de que te guste espero que disfrutes de este cap _

_ : Ah que lindo que te gustará tanto espero que este también te guste. *.*_

_ryu akai: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y que disfrutes el cap! _

_sasura-chan Uchiha: Aquí está la conti! _

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN ESTE FIC Y LOS QUE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEER UNA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO ENSERIO LO APRECIO MUCHO ¡LOS AMO! TTnTT_

_**4Cap: Kakashi y la prueba para ser genin**_

Después de nombrar a los grupos con los cuales iban a ser genin, les correspondió esperar a sus respectivos senseis. Es aquí donde encontramos a tres chicos en un aula esperando a que aparezca su sensei.

-No creen que se ha tardado mucho la persona que nos cuidará-dijo una cansada pelirosa ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando solo se peleaban Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura intervenía para que no pasará a más.

-Tienes razón Sakura-chan este tipo que piensa Dattebayo-mencionó Naruto.

-Hmp-por parte de Sasuke esto era muy aburrido, en especial el soportar a Naruto y sus idioteces por lo menos la chica nueva controlaba a Naruto y no solo eso sino que no babeaba por él ni tampoco era esa persona que quería quedar bien frente a su persona y eso le gustaba. Claro no lo admitiría frente a ella, eso los Uchihas no pueden ya que su orgullo se los impide.

-Ya se! Voy a hacer una broma-expresó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Que vas a hacer Uzumaki-san?-preguntó una curiosa ojijade.

-Ah pues voy a poner un borrador en la puerta y cuando entré le caerá en la cabeza-comentó un emocionado Naruto.

-Pues creó que sería mejor que pusieras un balde de agua con un pequeño cable para que cuando entré jale el cable y caiga el agua-dijo una inocente pelirosa, pero con una mirada siniestra.

-Sakura-chan no sabía que te gustará hacer bromas-mencionó Naruto.

-Pues en realidad no mucho pero como se que va a caer no es malo molestarlo un poco-comentó una sonriente pelirosa.

-Como sabes que caerá-dijo un Sasuke curioso por saber su respuesta pero no lo expresó.

-Mmmm intuición femenina Uchiha-san-dijo una misteriosa Sakura.

-Bueno ¡hagámoslo Sakura-chan!- exclamo Naruto.

Y procedieron a poner la trampa a su sensei por llegar tarde. Naruto buscó un balde azul y lo llenó con agua, luego Sakura usó un poco de hilo transparente que tenía en su porta kunai y amarró el hilo en el balde, colocaron el recipiente arriba en la puerta y Sakura se encargó de colocar el hilo en la puerta para cuando se abriera cayera.

-Listo!-gritó un emocionado Naruto por hacer una broma con Sakura.

-Jajaja me muero de ganas de que pase por la puerta!-dijo Sakura riendo.

-Hmp, ustedes sí que son bakas, creen que un jounin va a…- pero fue interrumpido por la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

En ese momento se ve una cabellera peliplata asomarse y abrir la puerta, justo cuando la abrió cayó un balde con agua encima de él, empapándolo completamente. Naruto y Sakura estallaron en risas y un Sasuke incrédulo de que el sensei haya caído en un truco tan estúpido y a la vez con una sonrisa por ver lo gracioso de esa escena.

-Jajaja decías Uchiha-san-dijo la pelirosa calmando su risa.

-Hmp nada, solo que me di cuenta que el sensei que nos corresponde es un tonto-mencionó Sasuke en un susurro para que solo lo escuchará Sakura.

-No, Uchiha-san es solo un poco distraído pero es muy bueno ya lo verás-expresó Sakura con una sonrisa tierna hacia Sasuke.

-Como lo sabes? Lo conoces o qué?-dijo Sasuke.

-No lo conozco pero sé que es así-mencionó con una mirada cargada de misterio.

Sasuke pensó-quien eres? Porque lo que dices o haces se me hace tan familiar y no solo eso sino que parece que conocieras o vieras acontecimientos que van a pasar.

-Bueno la primera impresión de este grupo es que son unos tarados, no me gustan-dijo Kakashi.

En el aula estaban 3 sorprendidos genin después de lo que escucharon.

-¡Que dijo! Y usted no ve que cae en algo tan estúpido, que 2 de nosotros pudimos-gritaba. En ese momento por la furia se iba a abalanzar sobre el jounin, pero fue interrumpido por la mano de la pelirosa en su hombro, voltio a ver quién fue el que lo detuvo y vio a la ojijade con la mano en su hombro, viéndolo a los ojos y moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-Gomenasai sensei-dijo con un reverencia ante él-Si tiene que decir que somos unos tarados, dígamelo a mí ya que yo fui la causante de la broma, no involucre o juzgue a todos por igual sensei-mencionó con una mirada desafiante hacia él peliplata.

La sala quedó en completo silencio. Él peliplata pensó-Mmmm la chica del grupo se ve que es diferente y parece que ha sido criada en una familia con poder es interesante la chica.

Después de está platica que no se podría decir amistosa se movieron hacia una azotea para conocer mejor a su sensei.

-Bueno quiero que me digan sus nombres, que les gusta, que no les gusta y sus sueños-dijo un aburrido Kakashi.

-He sensei no debería empezar usted-musitó Naruto.

-Mmm bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, lo que me gusta y no me gusta no les interesa y mi sueño… pues no he pensado en eso. Ahora siguen ustedes-expresó Kakashi.

Los 3 tenían una gota bajando de su cabeza y un pensamiento compartido-Solo nos dijo su nombre-pensaron los 3 genin. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta el ramen y estar con Sakura-chan, no me gusta los 10 minutos que tengo que esperar a que este el ramen y mi sueño es ser Hokage-comentó un emocionado Naruto.

-El sueño es igual al de su padre, lo esperaba de él hijo del cuarto Hokage-pensó Kakashi-Sigues tú el de cabello azabache-indicó el peliplata.

-Hmp mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta entrenar, me disgustan muchas cosas y mi sueño…no mi objetivo es matar a cierta persona y restablecer mi clan-dijo un sombrío Sasuke.

-Lo que esperaba de él vengador Uchiha-pensó Kakashi.

-Hay Sasuke que estás haciendo todo esto va a salir mal, abre los ojos-pensó con pesar Sakura.

-Esperó que no sea mí a quien quiere matar-tragó grueso Naruto.

-Bueno por ultimo tú pelirosa-musitó un cansado Kakashi.

-Ok… mi nombre es Sakura, me gusta estar con Uzumaki-san y ayudar a las personas, no me gustan las personas que se burlan de los demás y entre otras cosas y mi sueño es ser una gran médico ninja y líder-mencionó con orgullo la ojijade.

-Pero porque no nos dices tú apellido y si quieres ser médico deberías estar en el hospital de Konoha en lugar de ser genin-dijo un curioso peliplata por saber las respuestas.

Los integrantes masculinos no cabían de curiosidad sobre lo que diría la pelirosa.

-La primera pregunta se lo contestaré de esta manera aunque el gato sea de otro color el gato seguirá siendo gato, y el que no esté en el hospital estudiando es porque tengo un asunto que atender para eso necesito ser genin-comentó la pelirosa.

Kakashi estaba impresionado como una simple niña evitó el contestarle con un pequeño pero muy entendible refrán. En definitiva la chica guardaba muchos secretos que él estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

-Bueno chicos mañana tendrán una prueba y es mejor que no coman si no quieren devolverlo, adiós chicos- con un "puf" desapareció su sensei.

-Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Sí que quieres?-preguntó Sakura.

-Que fue todo eso del gato y color y no sé qué dijiste-mencionó un confundido Naruto.

-Jajaja eso se llama refrán y lo que quise decir con eso es que no importa los nombres ni los apellidos, lo que importa es lo que somos como personas, nuestro interior Naruto y tú tienes un corazón grandioso eres un buen chico-dijo Sakura mientras tocaba la cabeza de Naruto y despeinaba sus rubios cabellos.

-Hmp me voy-se levantó el azabache dispuesto a irse cuando una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

-Vamos no quieres ir con nosotros a comer ramen para celebrar que seamos genin-expresó la pelirosa.

-Hmp-

-Tomaré eso como un sí-

Los chicos se dispusieron a ir a comer al Ichiraku ramen y pasaron un agradable momento entre peleas con Naruto y Sasuke. Y las locas ocurrencias de Naruto. Después de comer cada uno se despidió y se fueron a sus casas para prepararse hacia la prueba que se avecinaba.

Un nuevo día se asomaba en Konoha y se veían dos chicos esperando a una pelirosa y su sensei.

-Por que tardará tanto Sakura-chan?-preguntó Naruto

-Hmp-

-Tan hablador como siempre Teme-dijo un sarcástico Naruto.

Luego de esa conversación siguieron esperando.

-Ohayo chicos como están?-preguntó una animada pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan porque llegaste tarde?-mencionó Naruto.

-Pues es que desayune y es que Kakashi-sensei no vendrá como hasta media hora más-

-Como lo sabes?-dijo un poco intrigado el azabache.

-Intuición Uchiha-san-dijo la ojijade.

-Déjate de decir estupideces sabes bien que eso es mentira, como es que sabes lo que va a pasar-expresó con el ceño fruncido Sasuke.

-Es un secreto Uchiha-san, pero algún día lo sabrás-

Esperaron media hora más y su sensei apareció, el era alto de cabello color gris y con un ojo negro y su cara cubierta por una mascará y su banda de la hoja tapando uno de sus ojos, pero sobre todo muy atractivo.

-Ohayo!-dijo el peliplata.

-Por que llegó tan tarde!-Gritó Naruto.

-Es que había un gato negro en el camino corto, entonces tome el largo y por eso llegue tarde-dijo Kakashi. Los 3 genin tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Que no podrá hacer una mejor excusa-susurro para Sasuke y Naruto.

-Hmp, no creo que poca creatividad-mencionó el pelinegro.

-Bueno eso ya no importa, hoy es su prueba y consiste en quitarme los 2 cascabeles-expresó Kakashi mientras mostraba 2 cascabeles con un hilo rojo atado.

-Espere un momento, solo hay dos cascabeles pero nosotros somos tres-comentó la pelirosa.

-Excelente observación lo que quiere decir que uno de ustedes quedará sin almuerzo y atado a un tronco, lo más importante es que el que no pueda tener uno de los cascabeles volverá a la academia y no será genin-indicó Kakashi.

-Es por eso que nos hizo venir sin desayunar para no tener energías para hacer la prueba más difícil-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Exacto-comentó Kakashi-Empiecen ¡YA!

-Hai-dijeron los 3 genin.

Dos de ellos se escondieron pero Naruto lo enfrento cara a cara.

-Yo no me esconderé sensei-expresó Naruto.

-Bueno entonces pelea-lo dijo mientras sacaba de una de sus bolsas un libro anaranjado con contenido no apropiado para niños.

Naruto comenzó a correr cuando estaba cerca de Kakashi empezó con una serie de golpes fallidos, el niño comenzaba a desesperarse por no poder darle ni un solo golpe paró de tratar de golpear. Realizo un jutsu clon de sombras y de pronto aparecieron cien Narutos dispuestos a atacar a su sensei, pero así de fácil como aparecieron, desaparecieron su sensei esquivo todos los golpes y dio a cada clon en un punto estratégico para que se esfumaran.

Después se posiciono detrás de Naruto hizo una posición de manos.

-No puede ser que haga eso con el bobe lo matará-pensó Sasuke un poco preocupado por su compañero. Mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

-Jajaja no me canso de ver lo que va a hacer ya lo vi en mi visión y dure 20 minutos riéndome-pensó una pelirosa mientras trataba por todos los medios posibles contener la risa.

-Jutsu de la hoja 1000 años de dolor-gritó Kakashi.

En ese instante con la posición de manos que tenía los metió dos dedos en su trasero y salió volando hasta caer a un río cercano.

-Pero que sensei más baka encontré-pensó con pesar Sasuke.

-No te rías…no te rías-pensaba Sakura conteniendo la risa.

Luego de ese cómico suceso Kakashi se dio a la tarea de buscar a sus otros dos estudiantes, pero a quien encontró fue a Sasuke. Cuando vio Sasuke que Kakashi se encontraba distraído aprovecho para lanzar unos shurikens hacia su sensei, estos dieron de lleno en su cuerpo pero Sasuke era muy inteligente y se dio cuenta que lo que había golpeado no era a su sensei sino a unos troncos.

-Sustitución, tsk… ya sabe mi ubicación, lo único que puedo hacer es enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo-pensó Sasuke.

De repente aparece Sasuke frente Kakashi dispuesto a obtener ese cascabel sea como sea. Corrió directo a él y se dispuso a darle golpes en lugares vitales pero fueron parados en seco por las manos hábiles del jounin, lo que sorprendió al jounin es que por una fracción de segundo el Uchiha pudo tocar un cascabel.

-Ahora solo pude tocar uno, para la próxima tendré uno en mis manos-dijo un arrogante Sasuke y con una sonrisa.

-Estás dispuesto a matarme con tal de tener un cascabel, me gusta-mencionó Kakashi.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante empezó hacer una serie de posiciones de manos.

-Eso no puede ser posible un genin no puede hacer ese jutsu, ocupa mucho chakra-expresó un sorprendido jounin.

-Jutsu bola de fuego-gritó un pelinegro. De su boca salían grandes llamaradas de fuego directo a Kakashi. El pelinegro sonrió con altanería al ver que no quedaba rastro del jounin, de un momento a otro sintió como la tierra debajo de sus pies se movía y de la tierra aparecieron dos manos tomando sus tobillos para luego en un parpadeo verse un Sasuke enterrado hasta la cabeza.

-Hay Sasuke diste una buena pelea, te entretendrás un rato mientras sales de aquí. Bueno voy a ver qué hará la chica del grupo-dijo un cansado peliplata.

Después de la pelea entre Kakashi y Sasuke fue a ver lo que haría la pelirosa para tener un cascabel mientras leía su libro favorito. Pero lo que no sabía Kakashi es que Sakura escondió perfectamente su chakra y vio sus peleas con los miembros masculinos del grupo y lo que pudo ver fue su debilidad que era su libro si lograba quitarle su libro y leer el final de esa asquerosa historia, ella aprovecharía para hacer un clon y lograr quitarle el cascabel.

-Manos a la obra-dijo la pelirosa mientras hacía unos clones de sombras, aproximadamente unas 12 Sakuras emergieron. Y entre susurros comenzó el plan.

A cada uno de los clones le inyecto un poco de su chakra para que no se diera cuenta tan rápido que solo eran clones.

-Mmm interesante, siento varios chacras en diferentes direcciones-dijo un curioso Kakashi. En ese momento guardó su libro y siguió a uno de los clones de Sakura.

-Bien primera etapa finalizada ahora a sacarle el libro-mencionó la pelirosa.

Cuando intercepto a una pelirosa que paró de correr y pudo observar que era un clon. Trató de eliminarlo pero no contó con que se hallaban escondidos 10 clones de Sakura que se abalanzaron a él, uno de los clones encontró el libro y lo tele transportó a la verdadera Sakura. Kakashi eliminó a todos los clones y vio a la verdadera Sakura con su preciado libro en sus manos y eso lo asustó de sobre manera.

-Devuélvemelo mocosa, eso no es para niños-dijo un asustado Kakashi.

-Bueno que haré con él, lo puedo quemar, o romper poco a poco o no mejor leo el final lo quiere escuchar Kakashi- san?- mencionó la pelirosa con una mirada llena de maldad y satisfacción al ver que con cada cosa dicha la cara de su sensei se deformaba a una llena de terror.

-Nooooo!-gritó Kakashi.

-Escuche un sí que bien pues ahí va-expresó la ojijade. Pasó el libro hasta su última página y dijo-Ana sabe que después de esa noche…-pero fue interrumpida por su sensei.

-No por favor!- lo dijo cuando se tapaba sus ojos y oídos.

-Bien ahora!- gritó y una de sus copias salto detrás de Kakashi y tomo un cascabel para después entregárselo a la verdadera Sakura. Y todo esto pasó mientras que Kakashi tenía sus ojos cerrados y oídos tapados diciéndole a la pelirosa que no contará más su hermosa historia.

Él seguía en esa posición cuando sintió una mano en su chaleco tirando un poco de él.

-Mmmm-expresó Kakashi abriendo sus ojos y destapando sus oídos.

-Tome Kakashi-sensei ya obtuve lo que quería, tranquilo todo está bien, sin rencores no?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Como lo que querías?-preguntó un confundido Kakashi.

-Que va hacer lo que quería pues esto-dijo mientras le mostraba un cascabel plateado en sus manos.

-Pero qué? Como lo hiciste?-mencionó un sorprendido Kakashi.

-Pues en el momento en que usted cerró sus ojos y tapo sus oídos yo aproveche para que un clon que se mantenía escondido saliera y tomará el cascabel y todo eso sucedió mientras estaba en esa posición. Debería de preocuparse más por evitar sacar sus debilidades-musitó la ojijade.

-Pues muy bien Sakura has sido la primera en lograr tener un cascabel, te felicitó, puedes esperar a tus compañeros o irte a casa-dijo un feliz peliplata.

-Me quedó esperando a los chicos-expresó una sonriente ojijade.

Luego de eso Sakura se fue a esperarlos cerca de una gran roca donde estaban los dos almuerzos y tres troncos erguidos enfrente. Mientras que Kakashi seguía esquivando golpes de Naruto y Sasuke, terminó el tiempo establecido y llegaron donde estaba Sakura.

-Chicos como les fue?-preguntó Sakura.

-No tuve un cascabel-dijo casi llorando Naruto.

-Hmp-respondió Sasuke.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que serán enviados a la academia ustedes dos-mencionó Kakashi.

-Como que solo dos?-preguntó un confundido Naruto.

-Si ya que la chica del grupo fue la única que tiene un cascabel-expresó Kakashi.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan-comentó Naruto.

-Si Naruto, mira-dijo la pelirosa y le mostró un cascabel en su mano.

-Eso quiere decir que solo Sakura será mi aprendiz-expresó Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei si solo yo voy a ser su aprendiz, gracias pero no quiero, prefiero volver a la academia con ellos-comentó Sakura.

-Pero porque?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Qué clase de persona sería si dejará a mis compañeros? Me sentiría como basura ellos se han esforzado y dado lo mejor de ellos para hacer su prueba vale el que no se da por vencido así como lo han hecho Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san que yo quien solo lo hizo y ya pero si estuviera en sus zapatos me hubiera dado por vencida-mintió la ojijade, porque ella nunca se da por vencida así de fácil. Estaba a punto de devolverle el cascabel.

-No Sakura-chan te lo has ganado y no quiero ser quien trunque tu sueño-dijo Naruto.

-Hmp, ya veremos la manera en que el bobe y yo podamos ser genin. Tú tranquila te lo mereces-mencionó un incomodo Sasuke ya que él nunca estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a la gente pero es que ella se sacrificaría por dos desconocidos y no iba a permitir que ella también volviera a ser genin cuando lo había logrado. No admitiría, que sentía celos en que ella tuviera un cascabel y él no pero una parte de él estaba alegre de que ella lo logrará y la otra llena de celos y envidia porque una niña lo venciera tan fácil, pero esto se arreglaría con más entrenamiento.

-Bueno como ninguno de los tres se deciden yo lo decido….. Todos serán genin y asunto arreglado-dijo un sonriente Kakashi.

-Como porque que hicimos?-preguntó confundido Naruto.

-Pues por defender a sus compañeros porque aquellos que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.

-Felicidades chicos ahora somos el equipo siete, vamos a celebrar-dijo un sonriente Kakashi debajo de su mascará.

-Sí! Ramen!-gritó un emocionado Naruto.

Después de esa extraña aprobación fueron los 4 a comer ramen y quien tuvo que pagar la cuenta fue el pobre Kakashi nunca pensó que Naruto comiera tanto, casi lo deja en banca rota.

En otro lugar se encontraba el hokage en su despacho con Iruka.

-Como le dio a Kakashi el equipo siete-dijo Iruka.

-Él va ser capaz de controlar a este grupo tan peculiar-mencionó el hokage.

-Pero él nunca ha tenido un equipo todos los ha rechazado-expresó un desesperado Iruka.

-Pues míralo tú mismo-de una bola de cristal se ve a una Sakura riendo por las constantes pelas de Naruto y Sasuke y una Kakashi feliz con sus nuevos alumnos.

-Como?-dijo un sorprendido Iruka.

-Los 3 chicos son muy especiales y a su manera lograron pasar la prueba-

En el Ichiraku estaban el equipo siete con sus ocurrencias.

-Sakura-mencionó Kakashi.

-Si sensei?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-Estos dos pelean tanto?-dijo un cansado sensei de escuchar pelear a sus dos alumnos.

-Jajaja si de hecho yo llevo solo dos días con ellos y solo pelean-

-Hay que chicos no sé si podré soportarlos-suspiro de cansancio.

-Sensei-

-Mmm que quieres Sakura, otro tazón de ramen-

-Arigato-expresó con una sonrisa sincera y lo abrazó.

-Se lo merecen ustedes son el primer grupo que veo tan unido en tan poco tiempo-lo dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazó y tocaba su cabeza de manera muy tierna.

Los dos chicos que peleaban vieron está escena y sonrieron de ver lo tierno que era.

-Si! Abrazó grupal!- y Naruto se lanzó a Kakashi y Sakura donde Kakashi lo correspondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke se mantenía al margen cuando escuchó.

-Faltas solo tú sin ti no podemos ser el equipo siete-dijo Sakura invitándolo a unirse a ese abrazó grupal.

-Hmp-sintió como era empujado por Sakura y cuando se vio en los brazos de la pelirosa y el de Naruto a su alrededor.

Desde ese día eran una FAMILIA lo que 3 hombres necesitaban en su corazón y todo por una pequeña pelirosa de ojos jades.


End file.
